An Unforgivable Sin
by Aranelle Celabrindel
Summary: Something causes a rift b/t Bella&Edward. The Voturi are ever encroaching &Victoria is hunting Bella w/o their knowing Cuts out Eclipse, which believe it or not WAS unintentional but by the time i realized it I couldn't fix it rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. So don't sue me. The characters all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and only the story line is mine.

A/N: I was reading another fanfic by vampvixen01 the other day and noticed that the beginning of our stories sound similar. Any similarity is unintended and I've talked to her and she doesn't mind if I post it. So yah, just so you know I didn't plagiarize. Anyway, tis is my first fic so please be honest in what you think but don't be too harsh on me, though I will accept flames.

**Prologue**

_**Ruina**_

There will be one born

Of timid, caring nature

Beating will cease

And skin will ice,

But on shall she live.

And in her hands—

She shall hold

The powers

To demolish and rule all.

**Edward POV**

I sat, fingers thrumming, on our couch arguing with myself about whether or not I should wait here or go th meet Bella in her room. It was Spring Break of her senior year. The year in which I had left her broken and bleeding. Thinking that she would be better off. I had been wrong on numerous count; it had broken both of us more than I could ever imagine.

For the past weekend, Bella had been in Seattle with Angela helping her check out the University of Washington. Even though Bella had no plans of attending that particular college, she had agreed to go. She just wanted to spend some time with her best friend while she still could. Soon, she would be changed and unable to do more than call for years to come. _So eager to become a monster...even so far as to risk her soul..._

Earlier on, Alice had informed me that Bella would walk through her door at exactly

4:48 P.M.; I reached for my phone to check the time. 4:47. _Wait ten minutes and then call her house—see what she wants. A compromise. _

Just then, Jasper thudded down the stairs with intentions of searching for the CD he had burned off the other night. _You loaned it to me last night Jazz_, I thought before he could ask if I had seen it.

He flashed me a wide grin. _Always a step ahead aren't you, Edward?_ He thought as I checked the time again. 4:48. _Forget it. This is torture_

_Look in my room, _I thought to Jazz as I was dialing Bella;s number. He just smiled again and shook his head as he headed back upstairs.

--

Jasper POV

Edward's room was in a disarray, quite unusual for him. His normally organized CD collection was strewn across the room, his golden comforter and sheets crumpled upon the bed.

Both were just excuses to keephim busy while he waited for Bella's return. Even his wardrobe had been breached in his quest for occupation. What he had kept was impeccably organized; and what as ready for its trip to the Bridgepointe Goodwill was waiting patiently at the end of the bed.

Stepping with trepidation, I walked to the other side of the bed where a majority of the CD's lay. I resigned myself to a long search. Then I noticed it. Sitting so innocently, just beneath _Edward's _bed was a pink, frilly _thing_. A pink and frilly thing smelling strongly of _Alice_ that I recognized.

Alive POV

I was sitting on mine and Jazz's bed, browsing through one of my new fashion magazines when something pink and frilly by Klein plopped down on top of the article I was skimming, I started and then stared up into Jasper's accusing face.

"Thanks," I said warily, wondering why he was staring me down as such, "I've been looking for these for forever."

"They were under Edward's bed." came the flat monotone reply, his voice slipping on Edward's name and betraying his hurt.

When he said that I realized that they had been worn. _Oh, shit..._ I knew my face had betrayed my thoughts, and then promptly taken on a shamed, guilt-ridden look. I realized all this when I saw Jazz's face crumple from his carefully blank façade into a look of pure agony. One where every ounce of hurt he felt showed through. "Why—," was all he managed to choke out, his voice breaking in the process.

"Oh—Jazz...I...we...," I stumbled, trailing off.

"Alice—,"he started, his voice one of pure hurt, " just tell me why...I need to know."

"Jazz—we didn't mean—" but he was already gone. My vision blurred and I could see him slamming into Edward. I could see him screaming and struggling in one of Emmett's vice grips. I knew then, that if I didn't get down there in time, that Bella would hear everything through the phone.

As I rushed downstairs, I heard a crash of boulder. It had taken me less than a second, but it wasn't enough. Jasper was already struggling in Emmett's grip, his eyes coal balck and feral with rage as I scoured the room for Edward's cell phone. There. The opposite end of the room, under the table. Esme and Carlisle were both there staring at Jasper with equivalent looks of concern and bewilderment.

"ESME! THE PHONE!" surprise and confusion flitted across her face. "UNDER THE TABLE! CLOSE IT! NOW!!" Almost seemingly in slow motion, Esme turned around and picked up the phone to close it.

"Jasper, what—began Carlisle.

"HE'S BEEN FUCKING ALICE!"

"NO!" It was a denial in more ways than one. It was at that moment, that Esme chose to close the phone.

"Bella knows now." I stated simply in a monotone voice, "And she thinks the same—same as Jasper," I choked out. "she thinks it was an ongoing affair..." Silently, I sank down to the stairs and hung my head between my arm and knees.

--

Bella POV

I slid slowly down the counter to the floor, cradling the phone, now iterating its monotone buzzing, against my chest. _Why?_, was all I could think. _My soulmate and my best friend..._I stared out and into nothing.

--

Edward found me like that sometime later, still not comprehending anything around me, nor fully understanding what had occurred.

"Bella..." Edward said cautiously. At the sound of my name, I was jolted back into the real world with a start. I stared at him, his hand partially raised as though he wanted to touch me, to comfort me, buy nor more, as though unsure of himself. His eyes were a mixture of emotions, fear being the most prominent. That just confused me even more. Why should he be afraid? Then it clicked.

"Edward." I whispered my voice not even audible in my own ears. But I knew he had heard me; I just didn't know _what_ he had heard.

"Bella...bells, what did you hear?"

"Jasper..."

"BellawhathethoughtisnottruebellasitwasaonetimethingwebothregretitneitherofuswanxttorememberitJasperwasmissinI-Ihadjustleftyouwebothwerelostandconfused...and..." he paused in his rant, "Please Bella...you HAVE to believe me, you HAVE to understand."

His word had come out in such a rush (yet slow enough for me to catch the gist), that what he had said had been hard to understand. I thought, contemplating as well as I could for a while. _This is gonna hurt both of us...but it's the only option i see..._

"Edward...that may be...but..." I faltered and he looked more terrified than I had ever seen before, "We can't go on. I still love you...but...I can't trust you anymore. No matter how much I wan to." The last part had to be hard for even him to understand, I knew I couldn't hear it.

"Bella—" he started all the pain, guilt and regret he felt showing in his voice and eyes.

"Edward..." I said shaking my head. Before I could stop him, he had me in a grip that I couldn't break. At first I tensed, but then I relaxed, I realized he was hugging me, nothing more. I also noticed something else that surprised me. Edward was crying; something I had believed impossible for vampires. I started crying too. We cried for all that had been and all that could have been.

When I woke up, I rolled over expecting to find Edward, sitting in my rocking chair, watching over me. The chair was empty. I vaguely remembered him lying me gently in bed earlier. My cheeks with the sudden blood flow to them. More clearly, I remembered the way in which he had kissed me; kissed me as though he never would again. I remembered returning it with as much ardent fervor. But why?

I noticed it was still dark outside and rolled back over o go back to sleep, catching a glimpse of my alarm clock that read 4:48 A.M. _Odd, that time seems significant somehow._ Shrugging it off, I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. I felt as though I had been crushed by a thousand boulders. Then I realized that I had. With that sudden realization, everything came rushing back. The memories tore through my chest reopening the hole that had lain dormant since Edward's return. The memories ripped at the festering sides of the hole with razor sharp claws, plunging me back into the dark depths of the abyss where my heart had once resided.

--

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you! to vampvixen01 for helping me get this posted, I'm not exactly blessed with computer skills and I really appreciate the help.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own. Please don't sue me. The characters are Stephenie Meyer's only.

Bella POV

Charlie woke me later that morning, the worry evident on his face. "Bella...Bell...wake up hon," he said shaking me gently. "Bells, its after 8:00 are you okay? Do you feel up to school honey? If you don't, I can stay home..." He was rambling again.

"Char—Dad. I'm just tired from my trip. I don't think I'll be going to school today." I told him, hoping it sounded more convincing in his ears than in mine.

"Bell, are you sure your—"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm just tired." He still looked worried. "I'll be okay, I just need time." _There, that may hold out to be true, a portion of the truth isn't exactly a lie... _He stared at me, his face still worried but somewhat more inquisitive now before turning to walk out of my room looking back at me. He looked back at em once more as he shut the door and I could see his walls drop as his eyes glazed over with pure agony and worry.

--

I woke up screaming into my pillow. The nightmares were back again. It was different this time though. I was still wandering aimlessly amongst a dark forest, but I wasn't alone most of the time anymore. Now I had Edward for an almost constant companion. He was always just out of reach, no matter how hard he tried to reach out to me. The dreams probably weren't enough to scare a little kid. But they were enough to send me screaming into a cold sweat. As I lay there thinking and attempting to stop hyperventilating, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. It could mean only one thing. Jasper.

Jasper POV

I stared at Bella as she slept. She appeared to be in a repose, peaceful and serene. But I knew different. Her emotions were chaos and I could tell her dreams were full of suffering.

Earlier, I had been out running, attempting to clear my mind and just to get away. My life had been pure hell since I had found out about Edward and Alice. Alice insisted upon the fact that neither of them had been in their right minds, and that it was something she wanted to forget completely. Apparently, she would feel guilty about it for forever, but I still didn't trust her.

During the night, I had found a vacant house out in the back roads of the Forks area. I decided to move out for now and rent it. I had headed back out into the forest, unable to stay in one place for very long, when I noticed something nagging at my conscience. I probably should have noticed it before then. Someone was very emotionally distressed. They almost seemed to be in more pain than me, and their agony had been the beacon that had led me to them.

Of course, it had been Bella; that much should have been blatantly obvious. I had known it hadn't been any of my family, I was too attuned to their emotions, it seemed each had their own 'fingerprint'. I still hadn't figured out why I had felt Bella from such a great distance though. As I had gotten closer, the allure of her emotions had gotten stronger. The only thing I could figure was that it was the intensity of her emotions, or there was something deeper, some connection so finite that I had never noticed it before. It was more likely the first rather than the latter though...

Suddenly, Bella started to scream into her pillow, jerking me out of my thoughts back into the bitter reality. I sent a surge of calmness her way, seemingly without thinking. I checked on Charlie, making sure he was still asleep, then looked back at Bella.

She tensed somewhat and rolled over, Her face showed no emotion other than the curiosity and tense calm I could feel. Her eyes searched my face until she gathered the courage to look into my eyes. When she seen that they were a light butterscotch, she visibly relaxed and curiosity won over.

"I thought you might need some company." I stated, adding to myself, _Comfort, may be more accurate; I think I might need this as much as she does... _

At those words, reality crashed in on her. I felt her walls disintegrate and her eyes glazed over somewhat. She was once again the beacon that had led me here, her emotions pulsating strongly. "Oh," was the only soft whisper to escape her lips. I was at her side in an instant, but I was unsure of what to do.

She leaned against me and gave herself over to my support. A sudden desire to protect her from any-and-everything, shredding whatever tried to hurt her, swept through me and I tensed.

"Sorry," she choked. She was on the verge of tears.

"No, don't be. You're fine." I told her drawing her closer to me and securing my grip.

"But—isn't this...uncomfortable for you?" she said puzzled.

_Yes, but not in the way you mean. _"No." I lied automatically. Bella being a poor liar believed me, mostly. Her confusion was sated once more, and her tears began to fall.

Unavoidable. It was saddening, if that were possible. I held her even tighter and laid my head against hers at my shoulder. My tears spilled over and I tilted my head enough to where my lips touched her temple. _Insignificant and comfort only._ I told myself. _She'll never notice it anyway._ I knew for a fact that she hadn't either, judging by her emotions anyway. Odd though, what if...

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of it. It all belongs to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I got busy with prep for finals...then when they were over, idk...I just didn't update...Thanks to all those who reviewed, and who knows reviews may make the updates come faster...also, check out the new chapter one, I changed the beginning somewhat...lemme know what you think, even if it's just a flame...**

**BPOV**

At some point last night, I had fallen asleep in Jasper's arms. He had been there when I woke up. It had been a peaceful sleep too; I probably owed that to Jasper. He asked if I wanted to go to school today, and I told him that I probably should. He gave a slight nod and left me to get ready. I skipped breakfast and walked on out my door on my way to my truck.

Jasper was across the street, leaning against his new black Jaguar XF. I probably shouldn't have been surprised.

"I thought you might want a ride," he said smiling at my reaction.

Not much later, we were sitting in the school parking lot. I was procrastinating getting out to go inside. Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to my day. "Do you want me to stick around? Just in case—" he asked trailing off.

The selfish half of me wanted to say yes; the other part was saying no, it won out. "No, you don't have to dot hat Jazz." I said somewhat reluctantly.

"I'll be around here somewhere." He was out and around the car with my door open before I could even react. I hadn't even seen him move. _Stupid emotion-sensitive vampire... _"I'll walk you to your first class," he said reaching for my books. I considered trying to stop him but decided to just go ahead and step out: really, why bother?

To no one's surprise, I stumbled as I got out of the car. Jasper grasped my shoulder to steady me and gently led me away from his car, deftly pushing the door shut behind me with a nudge from his foot. A smirk played on his features and he let his had fall, brushing my arm as he went, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake and invoking sparks that shouldn't have been. He laced his fingers through mine and shot me a lopsided half-smile. I felt my cheeks turn a bright scarlet; which only furthered to a deep crimson as he laughed at me, seemingly unaffected by my blood.

_I hate how he affects me this way...WAIT affects me like WHAT...there shouldn't be anything here..right? Should there? _Completely confused, my brain pretty much shut down that train of thought. It was too much for it to comprehend. There just wasn't enough room in my head for philosophical thoughts next to Calculus, Wuthering Heights, Shakespeare's dramaticsand the chaos of the past sixteen hours.

I felt one corner of my mouth twitch and pull upward. Jasper squeezed my hand and started to lead me towards my first class. At the other end of the parking lot, leaning against his silver Volvo was _my_ Greek go. _No, he wasn't _my _anything anymore. _That thought alone would have torn me apart if it hadn't been for Jasper. Once again, he helped me stay calm. He squeezed my hand again and unexpectedly pulled me against him, trading my hand in favor of putting his arm across my shoulders. Unconsciously, his posture stiffened and he took on what could only be described as a protective pose.

Edward stiffened visibly, even from where we were. Whatever Jasper was thinking, Edward didn't like it at all. Only his eyes followed us as we passed him, his jaw tense and his eyes charcoal. I thought I heard him growling, but I couldn't be sure. The majority of the people in the parking lot had stopped what they had been doing to stare. It was eerily quiet.

"Jasper?"

"Give me a minute," he said, knowing what I meant. "I don't know if it will work though..." A few people went back to what hey had been doing as though we were no longer there, while others rushed off in a mad dash to who knows where. Most of them though, still stared at us as though they were seeing a forbidden taboo.

"Crap. There're too many people." It was still deathly quiet with almost all eyes trained on us. The high-pitched incessant buzzing of the five-minute bell echoed across the school seeming much louder than normal, and sending everyone off in a rush to their classes after a brief hesitation. _Hmm...saved by the bell, I guess the old cliché really does ring true sometimes. _ We too moved on, continuing on our way to my first class.

When we got there, the room was empty but for Angela. "Bella, do you want to trade seats with me for today?" she asked. She hadn't asked any prying questions or made accusations as Jess would have; she simply just offered me her support in the only way that she knew how. She hadn't even made a comment about Jasper's hold on my shoulder.

I flashed her a grateful look and carried my books up to her normal seat with Jasper trailing behind me. I leaned into him trying not to hyperventilate as my anxiety mounted. Knowing what i felt, he pulled me into his arms in an attempt to comfort me. "You'll do fine. If you need me though, I'll come and find you." he whispered in my ear before brushing my cheek with his lips in a chaste kiss. He turned to leave, sending calming waves my way as he walked out the door. The feelings may not have been genuine, but they _did_ help.

Edward walked in at the bell. His face was a mixture of pure longing tainted with anger, a deep, deep sadness and an overwhelming fear. I turned around sat down and steeled myself for what I figured to be one very long hour-and-a-half as I felt Edward's liquid obsidian eyes bore into my back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.**

**A/N: Okay, here's a portion of what i had originally planned for the next chap. Sorry it's so short and that it took me so long 2 put it up. I'm currently planning re-reading the series including bd since I've alrdy read it :D. Yah, one of my local grocery stores put it out early. Don't worry thought, you don't have 2 worry about spoilers from me I hate it when ppl put those up. Though I do have one thing 2 say:**

**o.o wow. So. Totally. Did. Not. See. That. One. Coming. Oh. My. God. blink**

**Okay, I think I'm good now. Anyway here ya go and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Even if its just 2 say "ur story sucks, delete it. I've had about 100 views and I have 4 reviews. cries Oh well, just plz review.**

**EPOV**

I had, had a plan as to what I was going to do today, but that all changed the moment that Jasper's new ostentatious, black Jaguar XF pulled into the parking lot. Bella was with him and all Jasper was doing was seemingly attempting to perturb me. It was working, and then some. He was thinking about how hurt Bella had been after hearing what Alice and I had done. Images flashed through my mind: I could see her, completely devoid of any emotion but a great depression that was stemmed from other emotions. There wasn't room for any other emotions though; it was tearing her apart...I could see how Jasper had comforted her. He had helped her when all I had done was make it worse. He had pulled her back out of the abyss she had fallen into...

I tuned him out. I couldn't take it anymore. Just seeing a glimpse of how much she had suffered was killing me. Sure I had felt the same when we had...when we had...broke up. I blanched. But it hurt me even more to see how she was coping. She was getting better with Jasper there to help, but...

I looked up again realizing that I had been staring at the ground. He moved at almost full vampire speed out and around the car, probably before Bella could even blink, to open the door for her. Not surprisingly, she tripped as she was getting out; what sent me into a rage that I could barely control was both of their reactions as he caught her. Gone were his thoughts of her suffering and a desire so strong that it damn near crippled me reigned supreme. _Now that's the Bella i know and lo wait, what-huh?! I can't l__ove__ her! Can I? It's been less than twenty-four hours since we found out about Edward and Alive...it has to be something else...anything... _he rambled on and on in his mind as he stole a reaction from her as only I had ever done before, and it had been quite unchivalrous in my opinion as to how he had done so. I was relieved she hadn't fallen, but my depression and unbiding anger continued to swell and were threatening to overrule me.

As they walked by, a low, feral rumbling sound penetrated the silence. It took me a moment to realize that it was coming from me, but it was no real surprise. It was all I could do not to attack him then and there, sufficiently tearing off the arm that he had wrapped protectively around her. The only thing stopping me from doing so was Bella. Our cover currently meant nothing to me, but I would stall for her. Her safety meant more to me than anything and it was literally tearing me apart piece by piece not being able to be there for her, and for me too. I was selfish and I would do whatever it took to get her back. The five-minute bell rang, permeating the dead silence that had arose when everyone had noticed what was occurring. Already, the entire school knew that there was a rift between the infamous Bella Swan & Edward Cullen, the "fairy-tale" couple, and they all assumed that she was now with Jasper Hale, thought they were confused as tow hat had happened to Alice. _Oh, God. What if they end up being right though?_ That thought crushed me and I sank to the ground, my head in my hands. There was no one left in the parking lot to witness my breakdown. Not that it would have made much of a difference anyway. The bell rang, sending me out of my stupor and returning me to reality, a place even harsher than my thoughts.

I made my way to class, not even noticing that I was traveling at a speed which no human could have attained, slipping into class before the teacher ever arrived.

Bella was there, but she wasn't in her normal seat next to mine. Angela sat in Bella's usual seat next to mine. Angela sat in Bella's normal seat next to mine. She avoided my gaze as I walked over to sit down, prompting me into her thoughts. What I found there devastated me. She was concentrating solely on not saying anything about the way Jasper and Bella had been acting. I could see his protective hold on her still and how he had just held her in his arms while she came close to hyperventilating as her stress over the coming day grew more and more. What completely shattered me though was when I saw him whisper comfortingly and intimately in her ear before kissing her on the cheek chastely.

I looked up to Bella's eyes, they were a doorway to her soul, striving not to succumb to it's turmoil. I felt just as much, but had no clue what y own eyes showed. Whatever it may have been, she turned quickly around, uncomfortable once again. I stared at her, fighting with every ounce of my wits I still held not to collapse yet again into the unforgiving oblivion of my mind.

A/N: hmmm...if ur really nice and give me more reviews, i might just post the remainder of this chapter tonight or earlier tomorrow...contemplates...evil aren't I? ...at least that's what my friends tell me...shrugs I rly didn't think it was that bad of a cliffhanger...they did though...confused


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, here's the rest of the chapter. Yes, it's short, I know. I'm gonna rewrite the next part sometime (as soon as I can) in the next couple weeks. (Hopefully before that tho.) Right now tho, I'm gonna have 2 study chemchemchemchemchem. Since I pretty much put most of it off during the summer that slipped away and I skipped ICP (integrated chem and physics its the first sem of each class) and took chem 1 as a soph like an idiot...wish me luck keeping my 4.0 snorts I guess at least I'd be one of the only sophs 2 ever earn the teacher's respect, she doesn't believe in them in taking Chem1 so...loads of studying and fun(not). I'll have it posted as soon as I can, and I know that there are at least 4 people out there reading this that I haven't gotten feedback from...I got one review and one pm last time...please begs can I have just 4 reviews? 4 is only 2 more ppl...puppy dog pout please? Seriously, I want to know what you think...

EPOV

I couldn't even say what classes I had been to that morning, so intent had I been on her. With each passing minute, the anguish had grown and I was beginning to realize that I was going to have to do something, **anything** to get her to understand. Before, I would have gone to the Volturi, but I couldn't anymore. I couldn't live without her, but I couldn't live without her, but I couldn't martyr myself anymore...I couldn't stand the thought of NOT living **with** her as I could before. When I had stood before the Volturi, I could, but now all I could do was concentrate on how to win her back. Though how, exactly, I was going to do so I had no clue at all. Sure, I had come u with ides, but none of them were right...

I shut my locker and flipped the dial without even thinking about it, then turned away to go to lunch. _She_ was there, standing alone. I blurred and was over at her side in a second. I touched her hand and she started slightly. She stared up into my eyes and tightened her grip on my hand. In her eyes, I could see a pure love, but it was tainted by a profound hurt and a serious distrust.

"Bell—" Her expression hardened and her walls went up as I spoke her name.

"You lost the right to call me that a while back Edward." she spat as she pushed away from me. It only complicated matters further when Jasper showed up with a look that could kill on his face. _Edward, leave her alone. I really don't want to fight here. To hell with our cover, but i WON'T hurt Bella. And seeing us fight now would kill her. She's obviously to over you yet. How could she be?_

_You know that I never meant to hurt her. I LOVE HER!!_

_'Yeah, you love her enough to rip out her heart and Jasper's.' _growled Rosalie in my mind. "You broadcast your thought loud enough for even the most mind-blind person to be able to read you when your emotions overwhelm you Edward." She said out loud as she stalked up from behind me. "Give it a rest. You don't deserve her **or** another chance. You've already torn her heart up twice. Plan to do it again?" she raised an eyebrow.

" 'Cause seriously, you don't know how badly I hate you right now. You really shouldn't try me." she continued to rant, gesturing with her hands the entire time. I looked over at Bella to see her reaction. The only emotion registered on both her face and Jasper's was disbelief, well, besides the obvious problem Jas was having with Rose's emotions right now.

"Rose?" Bella said.

"I don't hate you Bella, I never truly did, I just envied you. You have freedom of choice to do what you were considering. I never did...and if I had, had the chance to, I would have said no. You should know that." she said in a softer voice before returning to her harder one again. "But I also envied your true happiness; not the love, I have that, just the knowing that you were happy. I really hate it though when that gets taken away from you. Experience showed me that, and it also made me hate those who destroy it..." she shot me an icy glare.

By now, we had an audience and even the bell didn't scatter them this time. Once more, it was dead quiet. The principal stood outside of the office building, watching. So no apparent help wad going to come from there.

"Jasper, why don't you get Bella away from here for a while?" Rose said. He raised an eyebrow in query and she nodded. He picked up her hand and headed towards the student parking lot. This time, my growl was quite audible as I clenched my fists. Before I could get any further though, Rose sent me reeling back in to the lockers with a slap so hard it should have been a punch.

"You should really learn to think before you act Edward. Haven't you learned that lesson yet?" she spat before stalking off.

I pulled myself up and ran off into the forest. Not seeing, hearing or caring, I just kept running, letting my feet carry me where they would. I came out in our meadow. I sank to my knees amongst the wildflowers and gave in to the grief. Not even bothering to breathe anymore, I blacked out.

A/N: Yes, I know vamps can't technically pass out since they don't need to breathe...think of it more as he isn't seeing, hearing or feeling anything...huh not the first one in this fic...I'm becoming a broken record here aren't I? Lol. Anyway...points to little lavender (is it lavender? I'm not really sure...sad huh?) box please?


	6. AN please read

A/N: Hey, guys sorry I haven't updated in forever...and that I still don't have one yet. I promise I'm not holding out on you, and that I haven't fallen off of the face of the Earth...yet...anyway though, this is the first time I've made it to the computer for a few minutes in over a week...and one of the few times in the past four weeks. My excuse: homework. Nothing new right? I know I'm not the only out there, so there are people having just as many problems as me, but ever since I went back to school on the 13th of August, I've been swamped and I'm in...um...h/o...counts five...no six ECA's so far (extra-curricular activities) and there are people in more than me. Lol. But needless to say I haven't had any time to write, and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to have the next chapter re-written and posted as soon as possible...how long that'll take I have no clue, but I WILL TRY to have it done soon...anyway, don't give up on me yet and hopefully I'll have it done soon...who knows? I'll try to do it during the PSAT or GQE...maybe I'll have time then...shrugs. Anyway, hope y'all (yes I live in an area where we talk like that...coughs yes some say we're hillbillies but whatev) are alright and if u have any questions or comments just PM me or throw it in a review. :D Aran


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hasn't anyone figured out that I know it's not mine yet?

A/N: Okay, I've been neglecting this thing for a while....sorry about that if anyone's still reading it anyway....hopefully not everyone's given up on it yet....I almost did for awhile...the only reason I continued with it is b/c of my few readers on here and the fact that my 2 best friends wouldn't let me. -shrugs- hopefully it ends up worth their effort. But anyway, this isn't even the entire chapter that I originally wanted 2 post, I've written the 2nd half of it ummm -counts- 7 times now, and scrapped it everytime (hence y I almost gave up, that and the fact that I have an idea for my own story, and I was running with it until I ran into the theoretical wall known as writer's block...again...I'm not gonna give up on either yet tho...), I'm working on it again tho, and I kinda like what I have so far..., so maybe it'll get posted soon....anyhoo plz review so I know if I should keep going or change anything....thanks!

{BPOV}

I looked back over at the speedometer for the third time in the past hour. It was hovering around 110 m.p.h. again. Speed...yah, fun. Not. It wasn't my forte to say the least. Jasper looked my way, sensing my discomfort. He seemed confused at first, but then noticed my intent gaze on the dial.

"Sorry," he chuckled as the dial slowly inched its way back towards the other side, stopping somewhere around 80 m.p.h. I relaxed visibly, and actually let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. It was closer to a sane speed at least.

"So why the hurry? Where're you headed anyway?" I asked. One corner of his mouth lifted in a sort of half smile.

"You'll see," was the only reply I received.

"The secrecy?"

"A surprise." he looked my way a true smile on his face now. It actually reached his eyes, making their golden depths sparkle and turn liquid. His gaze was boiling, his eyes threatening to brim over.

"I'd prefer—prefer that you watched—watched the road Jazz." I breathed in a husky voice, barely managing to speak. I cleared my throat, but it did little to ease the sudden lump that had lodged itself there. He chuckled and turned back to the road.

"So nervous."

"Well...yes..." I fumbled, searching for a halfway believable answer. " I tend to prefer all attachments in their proper places and working order." I swallowed, but the lump was determined to stay. " I also tend to prefer cars in the same condition..." I trailed off as he took another curve in the sinuous path we were on. We'd reached the mountains in record time, if at all. At some point, the road would end, but that would be only God knew when.

"Don't worry, the trailhead's not that far off..."

"Hiking. Great." I cocked an eyebrow. "Not that far off as in we're gonna be slowing down soon, or as in it's actually a ways away yet, but we'll be there shortly?"

He actually laughed outright at that, then answered me by slowing down considerably. "The first. You don't have to worry about the hiking though—we're running."

I groaned, and he looked over at me as he pulled the car to a halt. "You—have a problem with running?"

"Don't ask really. I'll live." I said as I innately pushed away the memories...good and bad.

"Mhm...we would walk, but we don't have the time...here," he said, holding out his phone. "Call Charlie. Let him know your okay. That you haven't run off. Don't lie though..." he laughed, "Tell him you had to make a run for something. You can sorta fudge partial truths..." he chuckled.

I gave him a dark look, but dialed the number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey Dad!"

"...Bells? Are you okay? Where are you? _Wait, _whose phone do you have?" He continued to ramble on and on.

"Char-Dad!" I chuckled as I cut him off," Really, I'm fine. I had to make a run for something; I'm using Jasper's phone..." I cringed.

"But..."

"Really, Dad, I'll be okay." _That_ at least might be true.

"Bel-"

"I'm okay," I reiterated, "I'll be home later." I glanced at the clock, then at Jasper, knowing my dad all too well.  
"Nine, maybe ten." He stated, even as Charlie asked his next question.

"Yeah—when will you be home?" By the tone of his voice, I could picture him running his fingers through hi previously tousled hair.

"I'll be back around nine, maybe ten o'clock. Don't worry Dad. I'm safe," I looked at Jasper, seeing new emotions register on his face and in his eyes, "Really. Bye Dad, I love you."

"Bye Bells, I love you too hon."

I closed the phone and handed it back to Jasper. He looked as though he had his emotions under control now. Or, at least, according to his facial expression he did. His eyes told a different story, but I couldn't read them.

"come on," he swallowed and cleared his throat, "We'd better get moving..." he said, his voice sounding strained. He looked at me for a minute, then turned to open his door and step out. He shut it silently, then walked around front to let me out, or so I thought. Instead, he stuck hi head inside, and looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were a pure, sparkling topaz, and harbored an emotion that I recognized, but couldn't quite place. I looked away from the intensity of his smoldering gaze. Seeing him look at me like that, and so close...it made me think, hadn't I seen blue specks in his eyes earlier? I shook my head, then looked back at him. Even if they had been there before, they weren't there now, not completely. I smiled, and so did he; he held out a hand to help me out.

"Ready?"

"Not really, but let's go." I replied, suppressing the memories once more. He offered me a half smirk, then picked me up, cradling me against his chest. His hold around my knees and shoulders felt more intimate that it should have. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, waiting, the scent of his skin helping to force away the memories.

"It'll be okay Bell," he pressed his forehead against the top of my head. "I won't hurt you..." he laughed, "Or run into anything for that matter."

"I know Jazz, let's go."

He took off at that, and we were flying through the trees.

A/N: 'Kay, there's that, and right now, it's looking like the next part might offer a little more insight to Jasper's thoughts, maybe....if what I have right now stays anyway...-shrugs- who knows....I don't even really know how the next upd8 will go, I only know how it won't.....okay there was _supposed_ to be logic in that even tho it doesn't sound like it....anyway, plz review, and throw out ideas even if u think I won't like them....I'd take just about anything right now, flame...idea...or good review lol....any feedback would be nice, at least I know what ppl say here they aren't saying just b/c they're my friends and don't want to hurt me -laughs and points to little lavender box- (I promise I haven't gone clinically insane yet ppl, it just looks like it...)


End file.
